


Crescendo (like my heart when you get close to me)

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pianist!Lena, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbians, artist!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Before she knew it, the music stopped and Kara finally got out of her trance and back to the real word. She stood up, ready to tell the girl how amazing she was when green eyes fell on her. Kara lost her voice. She was breathtaking, probably the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life. She could see the frown and confusion on her face but the apology died on the blonde’s tongue as the girl spoke."How long have you been here?""Not long, I…"The blonde blushed and looked at her phone. She had been listening to her for more than fifteen minutes already."Shoot! I’m late for class, I’m… Sorry about that!"OR:Kara always gets lost and one day she stumbles into an auditorium where Lena is practicing. She immediately falls under the spell of her music and decides to get to know the mysterious brunette better.





	1. Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I wrote this a little while ago and forgot about it (apparently I do that a lot), it was during a late night of fluff craving and post break-up sadness so don't be too harsh on this, okay? I just wanted something cute :3
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it and that it makes you smile because it's been written for this purpose! As always, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta-reader so if there are mistakes I apologize in advance, please feel free to tell me about them so I can correct it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara had started attending National City University two weeks ago and she loved it. She had met a lot of people, learnt already more about the subjects she loved than she had in her four years in high school and she got to live with her older sister Alex again. Really, everything was going great. The only problem was that she had absolutely no sense of direction and the campus was _huge_. She was starting to be familiar with the English department building, in which she had most of her classes and had managed to get lost only twice in the last three days. However, for an obscure reason, her next writing class would be given in a different building and she had no idea how to get there. The direction Winn had gave her by text were very vague and she ended up in an almost empty building all by herself. None of her classmates were there and she concluded that she was not in the right place. Her class was supposed to start in two minutes and she was lost. She shot a text to Winn, telling him she would be a little late (if she ever made it there) and entered the room in front of her, hoping to find someone who could give her direction. She had barely opened the door that she heard soft music playing, it was muffled by the second door and she briefly wondered if maybe there was a concert inside. She breathed deeply, not really knowing why, and pushed the door quietly. She was immediately hit by the notes coming out from a piano. It sang in her ears like the most beautiful melody she had every heard, it was slow and melancholic, something Kara didn’t quite know. It sounded familiar and yet very new to her ears. 

She looked at the stage, searching for the origin of the sound and saw a girl with long and dark hair sitting in front of a gorgeous dark piano. She didn’t really know why she didn’t come out to go to class, she just felt drawn to the music. The entire room was dark, only the stage was illuminated and it allowed Kara to move to the front without being noticed. She was thankful for it, she didn’t want to disturb whatever magic was happening right now. She sat on the stairs between the seats and looked more attentively at the girl. She couldn’t see her face from where she was, only her hair and her right hand. She was wearing dark trousers and an assorted blazer, her shoes were abandoned next to the instrument and her feet were moving, pressing the pedals at key moments in the piece. Everything about her was mesmerizing, the way her hair moved with her arms, how focused she seemed and deeply moved by her music. And the sound she produced. Kara had heard many pieces of classical music, Eliza was fond of it, but never anything like this. It might be the fact that it was played in front of her and not through a recording but the blonde was certain that it was because of who was playing. Kara noticed that there was no music sheet in front of her, she knew her music by heart. Kara was in awe and she smiled when the music changed for a Beethoven piece that she particularly loved: Moonlight Sonata. It was really famous and could be heard everywhere, Kara had listened to it dozens of times in her life but right now, it sounded new. She let herself be transported by the soft and slow notes of the first movement, the slightly more joyful ones of the second that then dissolved into a pit of despair. She stared when the brunette’s arms moved with energy for the third part, not stopping and not missing any note despite the quick pace. Before she knew it, the music stopped and Kara finally got out of her trance and back to the real word. She stood up, ready to tell the girl how amazing she was when green eyes fell on her. Kara lost her voice. She was breathtaking, probably the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life. She could see the frown and confusion on her face but the apology died on the blonde’s tongue as the girl spoke. 

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long, I…"

The blonde blushed and looked at her phone. She had been listening to her for more than fifteen minutes already. 

"Shoot! I’m late for class, I’m… Sorry about that!"

She started running to the exit, her backpack bouncing on her shoulder. She still had no idea where she was going but she didn’t really feel like stopping to ask the musician. So she ran, the beautiful girl and her music on her mind. 

***

For an unknown reason, Kara didn’t tell anyone about her encounter. She wanted to keep the girl a secret, only for her eyes and her ears. Well, if she was being honest, she wanted to escape her sister’s teasing at being so unable to function in front of a pretty girl and Winn’s constant questioning. She had missed her class and when Winn asked her about it she just told him she couldn’t find the room in time. Which was true in a way, it just wasn’t the whole truth. 

It was a week later when she saw the girl again. It was the exact same time as the week before, except this time, Kara didn’t have any class to attend. She had made it her mission to go back to the auditorium to apologize to the girl mainly, and to eventually learn her name and listen to her a little bit more. It was a wonder she even found her way back there, seeing as she was incapable of finding her own classrooms, but she did it. She smiled brightly as she heard the first notes when she opened the door. Once again, the room was dark and the stage was bright. The girl was playing something different from last time. It was darker, the notes were grave, the aggressive pace was giving Kara chills. She immediately felt possessed, captured by the music.  
She walked to the front of the room, next to the stage. This time, she sat on the front row, she wanted to be close the her and she didn’t want to sneak up on her like she had done the week prior. The music stopped as soon as she sat and Kara couldn’t help but blush when the girl turned towards her. She had an eyebrow raised, her hands had stopped on the piano and were now on her thighs. 

"It’s you again."

Kara nodded, smiling shyly as she took a step closer to the stage so her face would be visible. 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt."

The brunette nodded curtly, putting her fingers back on the instrument. She was looking straight ahead when she talked again.

"What’s your name?"

"Kara."

She let a few seconds pass before playing soft notes.

"I’m Lena, you can stay if you want. Just be silent, please."

Kara nodded and sat back, fascinated by Lena. She didn’t know any of the musics she played, some sounded familiar but just like last time, everything was new when played by Lena. This time though, Kara had the chance to be able to see her face while she played, she could see her frown on particularly tricky parts, her small satisfied smile when she succeeded. She saw the light in her eyes change when she seemed to like a piece more. The green was more vibrant, hypnotizing and Kara lived for it. She was drawn to it, she had to fight the urge to walk to the stage to sit beside Lena. She wanted to feel the music like Lena seemed to live it.

It was another half an hour before Lena stopped. She didn’t talk immediately. She slowly stretched her arms, her wrists and her fingers. She took a gulp of water from a bottle that Kara hadn’t even seen was there. The blonde didn’t say anything, scared that she would interrupt a very well practiced routine and somehow piss off the musician. But soon enough, Lena turned towards her, still barefoot, with a shy smile on her face. 

"Sorry about earlier. My head was at practice and not much else."

Kara nodded with a smile of her own. 

"It’s okay, I’m sorry if I interrupted you. I actually came to apologize for last week. I listened without being invited to and left without even saying goodbye."

Lena smiled, getting up to sit on the edge of the stage. 

"It’s quite alright. Did you make it to your class?"

Shaking her head, Kara chuckled.

"Never managed to find the right room."

The brunette chuckled along and Kara decided that she loved this sound as much as her music, if not more. She really was useless around pretty girls.

"So when you entered the auditorium last week…"

"Yeah, I was lost and was looking for someone that might help me. This part of campus is really empty."

Lena hummed, playing with her bottle of water. 

"You’re in the music department, not many people use these auditoriums. I just like to practice here, no curious ears and no one to disturb my focus."

Kara blushed and looked down at her hands. 

"I really am sorry…"

"Stop apologizing. I told you you could stay, didn’t I?"

Kara nodded and stood up, walking to the stage to look closer at the piano. Lena followed her and chuckled when she saw Kara stopping herself from touching the instrument.

"I promise, it’s not going to bite you."

Kara blushed again as she noticed the smirk on Lena’s face. 

"I’m afraid I’ll break the spell."

Lena frowned, walking to the piano and softly putting her hand on top of it. 

"The spell?"

"Must be. It sounds so different from everything I heard. With your hands, it does magic. Wouldn’t want to pollute it with my non-musician hands."

Lena chuckled softly.

"Ridiculous. Come on, you can touch it."

Kara frowned but did it, she almost expected the piano to reject her, it felt so sacred when Lena was sitting in front of it… 

"See, no spell. Just hours and hours of practice."

Kara shook her head and smiled at Lena, her fingers tracing the letters above the keyboard: ‘Bösendorfer’.

"I don’t think it’s only practice. I mean, of course, you learnt how to play this well, I’m sure of it. But I’ve listened to many classical concerts and even though I’m not a professional I can tell your music is different. It’s… I don’t know how to say it. It’s like it’s alive or something…"

It was Lena’s turn to be blushing. She knew her music was good, she had gotten several scholarships thanks to it and had been training since she was four years old. But somehow, Kara’s compliment warmed her heart. 

"Thank you, Kara." 

The blonde nodded and looked at the piano once again. 

"It looks expensive."

"It is. My mother gifted it to the University, she wanted to be sure I could play on the best instrument there is. They gave her name to this auditorium to thank her. Which is obnoxious and ridiculous but my mother loved it."

Kara sensed that there was a story here but she didn’t push. 

"You don’t use music sheets?"

"Not when I play my music."

Kara frowned. "You wrote all of these?"

"Yes. These are not meant to be played in front of an audience yet, they’re hardly good enough for that, but I’m working on it."

"They sounded good enough to me."

Lena shrugged and put her shoes back on. It was only then that Lena realized she might be holding the brunette back.

"I’m sorry, you probably have somewhere else to be." 

"I told you to stop apologizing. I just want to get out of here, I’ve been practicing for… six hours. I’m starving. Do you want to grab a bite?"

Kara smiled brightly, taking her bag as she followed Lena out. They walked in a comfortable silence, Lena looking like a business woman in her pantsuit and her heels. Kara felt like a child next to her in her button-up, jeans and sneakers but she ignored it, content to get to know Lena better.  
They stopped in front of a small coffee shop on campus, Lena ordering a large cappuccino and a sandwich while Kara stuck with a hot chocolate and a muffin. They sat next to a window and Lena groaned at the first bite of her sandwich. 

"Sorry, I was really hungry." 

"It’s fine, but you shouldn’t skip meals like that, it’s not really healthy…"

Lena nodded as she devoured her late meal. 

"I know, I just got lost in practice, as always. But enough about me. I don’t even know what you study." 

"Journalism and I minor in arts." 

"Really? Why journalism?"

Kara smiled and took a sip of hot chocolate. 

"I like the idea of searching for the truth and then giving it to the public. I mean, it’s important that people know what’s happening in the world, it’s the only way we can make a change. Knowledge _is_ a weapon after all." 

Lena nodded, drinking Kara’s words. 

"And arts?"

"Oh, I just love it. My father taught me about it and I never really got out of it."

Lena hummed as she drunk her cappuccino, getting a small foam mustache in the process. Kara chuckled and saw the confusion on the brunette’s face. 

"I’m afraid you need a shave, sir."

Lena blushed and wiped her mouth with her napkin. 

"Sorry about that." 

Lena knew she didn’t have to apologize when she saw Kara’s bright smile. 

"It’s fine, it’s cute."

***

They stayed for two hours at the coffee shop, until Lena told her she had to run for a class. She had given Kara her number, promising her to tell her when she would rehearse again so Kara could come and watch. She was smiling from ear to ear when she returned to the apartment she shared with her sister. She threw her bag next to the door with her shoes and took her laptop to the living room. As happy as she was, she still had a paper to write for the next week and an expose on symbolism for the week after to prepare. She worked for a few hours, until Alex came home from work. She was working in a lab, finding a job right out of college. 

"Hey Kar’!"

The blonde smiled as she put away her laptop, turning around to see the exhausted smile on her sister’s face. 

"Rough day?"

"Something like that, my project is not coming along as it should but it’s okay. How was Uni? You didn’t have class this afternoon, did you?"

Kara shook her head, hiding her blush as she thought about Lena and the great afternoon they had spent together. 

"I worked on my paper. Grabbed a coffee with a friend too."

"Oh, I thought Winn was working in the lab this afternoon."

Kara rolled her eyes. 

"First of all, how do you know that? Second of all… You know I have other friends besides Winn, right?"

Alex fell gracelessly on the couch, almost crushing Kara in the process and sighed deeply. 

"He texted me, had a question about one of the program I showed him. And you only talk about Winn, so I just assumed that nobody liked you."

Kara groaned and hit her with a pillow. 

"Well, I have other friends. I just happen to spend most of my time with Winn."

Alex raised her hands in surrender.

"So, will you tell me who’s the mystery friend?"

"She’s called Lena, she is a music student."

Alex frowned and put her feet on the coffee table. 

"How did you meet a music student?"

"Got lost again. She was playing when I entered the auditorium."

Alex noticed the blush on Kara’s face and smirked. 

"And I bet she’s pretty. You’re blushing."

"I am not! And she’s not… I mean, she is, but I didn’t… Stop insinuating stuff!"

The older woman laughed and stood from the couch. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the Chinese take-out menu. 

"Wanna tell me everything about your new crush with potstickers?"

Kara grumbled, blushing, and grabbed the menu roughly. 

"Okay, but I’m getting extra potstickers AND a dessert."

Alex rolled her eyes and took her phone. She let Kara tell her about Lena, about how beautiful she was and how amazing her music sounded. How they had a wonderful time at the coffee shop and how she couldn’t wait to watch her practice again. And Alex listened, with a smile on her lips, she never got tired of how excited her little sister got in her life and she had the feeling that this Lena was going to stick around. 

***

A few days later Kara was walking around campus with Winn when she saw Lena from afar. She was talking with a tall girl with light brown hair, laughing at one of her joke. A large smile plastered Kara’s face and she ran towards them, Winn following behind not really knowing why they were running all of the sudden. He almost bumped into her friend when she stopped abruptly. 

"Hey Lena!"

The brunette turned towards Kara and smiled, nodding shyly at Winn too.

"Kara! What are you doing here?"

Kara was about to answer but Lena’s friend beat her to it. 

"Kara? Kara from practice?"

Lena blushed and rolled her eyes at her friend. 

"Kara, this is Sam, my friend."

"Best friend actually."

"You’ve lost your title about ten seconds ago."

The tall girl snorted and shook Kara’s hand in a very professional manner, making her frown. It’s only when Winn cleared his throat that the three girls seemed to remember he was here. Kara smiled at him apologetically before making introductions. 

"Sorry, this is Winn. Winn, this is Lena."

He smiled at them and reminded Kara that they still had to get to class or they would be late, again. 

"Oh, right. Sorry…"

She didn’t really want to leave Lena when she barely got to talk to her and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Come to game night, please!"

Lena’s eyebrow rose comically at the speed at which Kara had spoken while Winn and Sam both shook their heads, apparently well aware of Kara’s incapacity to be smooth. 

"Game night?"

Kara was nodding, trying to find the right words to extend her invitation without making a fool of herself. She looked at Winn desperately, seeking help. He sighed, really, her friend would never get better around pretty girls. 

"Kara and her sister are hosting a game night at their apartment. It’s cool, we play boardgames, eat and drink. I think Kara would like you to come."

Lena smirked at Kara. "Is that so?"

The blonde nodded, still blushing. 

"Yup. And Sam, you’re invited too if you want to. No pressure though!"

Lena looked at Sam who nodded with a smile. 

"We would love to, Kara."

Kara squealed. "Awesome! I’ll text you the details and… Winn, we’re late!"

Winn rolled her eyes and waved at Sam and Lena before running off with Kara, leaving two chuckling girls behind.


	2. Allegro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty! Here is the second chapter, thank you all for the kind comments you've given, it's all very appreciated and it's what gets me writing! 
> 
> I hope you'll like it as much as the first one, enjoy!

Game night was Kara’s favorite night. She had all of her friends with her and her sister, she got to eat as much as she wanted and everyone got a little bit drunk which always brought some fun to it. Yes, Kara always looked forward these nights. But right now, she was nervous. Lena would be here in a few minutes as well as James and Lucy. Alex and Winn were chatting on the couch while she arranged the snacks and drinks on the table to settle her nerves. It was ridiculous. Lena was nice, Sam seemed nice enough too, so everything would be fine, right? 

"Kara, stop stressing about it! It’s going to be fine!"

"I know Alex, I’m not nervous!"

"Sure you are. You’ve been rearranging the glasses for ten minutes. You’re so useless when it comes to girls, I swear…"

Winn chuckled beside her. 

"You should have seen her when she tried to invite Lena. She couldn’t even get a full sentence out."

"Damn, I wish I were there!"

Kara was bright red and threw a pillow at them. She was about to kindly tell them to shut up when there was a knock on the door. 

"Please guys, behave?"

They made a very serious face and a mock military salute making the blonde roll her eyes. She went to the door and opened, finding Lena and Sam chatting. 

"Hey guys! I’m glad you could make it, please come in!"

Kara stepped aside, looking at Lena as she entered. She was wearing black pants, a white blouse and a pair of heels different from the one she had on earlier. She looked beautiful. Kara saw Sam get to the living-room, already introducing herself to Alex and Winn. Lena was still next to her, a bottle of wine in her hands and a soft smile on her lips. 

"I hope it’s alright, I didn’t know what to bring."

Kara took the bottle and smiled brightly at her.

"It’s perfect, you didn’t have to."

Lena followed her to the living-room, waving at Winn and smiling at Kara’s sister. 

"Hey, I’m Alex and you’re Lena, right? Heard a lot about you!"

Kara blushed and hid in the kitchen to open the bottle of wine. She should have known it would be a bad idea to have Lena and Alex in the same room. She sighed and walked back to the living-room. Alex and Sam were sitting next to each other with Winn, Lena was on the chair which left the floor to Kara. She was sitting next to Lena, her shoulder almost brushing Lena’s legs. She was about to serve everyone a drink when Winn told them that James and Lucy wouldn’t make it this week. Kara was almost relieved, she loved her friends very much, but she didn’t know how much teasing she could take in one night. 

"So Lena, Kara told me you play music?"

Lena nodded with a smile, taking a sip out of the glass Kara had handed her. 

"I play piano, but I’m also studying bioengineering and marketing."

They all looked at her with an impressed look, only Sam was rolling her eyes at her bestfriend. 

"Yeah, she is stupidly clever, the only thing she can’t do is talk to pretty girls."

Lena blushed and rolled her eyes at her. She almost flipped her the bird when she remembered she was with people she didn’t really know yet. 

"It’s not true, I’ve got game."

Sam looked at her with mirth in her eyes and mouthed: _"Prove it."_. No one had really seen Sam’s lips but the way Lena lowered her head, they could guess what it was about. The auburn-haired girl decided to switch subject and turned to Alex, starting a conversation with Winn and her. Kara and Lena were left to talk together. 

"I’m sorry about Sam, she’s ridiculous."

Kara shook her head with a smile, taking a sip of her own. 

"It’s fine, she’s nice. You seem very close."

Lena had a soft smile on her lips, something Kara had rarely seen on her. 

"She’s pretty much my only friend, she stuck with me when I was being awful to anyone who tried to get close. She is amazing, but don’t tell her I said that."

The blonde made the gesture of zipping her mouth shut and nudged Lena’s leg with her shoulder. 

"You’re a big softie at heart."

"No I’m not, I’m a Luthor."

Lena was looking at Kara very seriously with an eyebrow raised. She heard Kara gulp before she burst out laughing making Kara frown. 

"Oh, you should have seen your face!"

Kara pouted to hide her blush and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"That was mean, don’t make fun of me!" 

"But it’s so funny to make you blush, it’s adorable."

"I’ll get back at you at one point, you’ll see."

They were so caught up in their conversation and attempt at flirting that they didn’t notice their three friends looking at her, smiling at their two idiots.

 

They laughed and played all night, Lena was a bit shy around Alex but Sam was talkative enough for the both of them. She hit it off pretty quickly with Kara’s sister and got along with everyone which didn’t really surprise Lena, she knew that Sam was a social butterfly and wouldn’t have trouble to find her place in the group of friends. Lena watched it all with a smile, she felt content with being an observer in these situations but Kara seemed adamant in making sure she wasn’t bored. She kept checking on her, making sure she was having fun and filling her glass when it was empty. She was already tipsy on her third glass of wine and was starting to be more at ease, laughing at Winn’s ridiculous jokes and Kara’s antics. It felt good to be part of a group.   
Kara had shifted during the evening, she was slowly getting drunk too and had her back resting on Lena’s leg, feeling the warmth of her body against her. They were finishing a game of Monopoly when Winn decided to go home. Kara stood and started to clean up, followed by Lena who went into the kitchen with her. 

"Thanks, you didn’t have to do that."

Lena shrugged, putting the glasses in the sink and watching Alex and Sam on the couch. 

"They seem to get along pretty well."

Kara chuckled, trying to fit pizza boxes in her bin.

"I should have seen it coming, she’s pretty, funny and clever."

Lena frowned, feeling something close to jealousy, which made zero sense, but she was drunk and she wanted Kara to talk about her like that too.

"I’m clever too. I’m actually considered a genius."

Kara looked at her weirdly before laughing. Lena slapped her arm playfully, she wasn’t joking, she really was clever. 

"Don’t laugh, it’s true!"

"I’m not laughing at what you said, I know you are the cleverest people in this room. It’s just…"

"What is it?"

Kara cocked her head and smiled softly at the brunette. 

"You’re cute when you’re jealous."

Lena blushed at that, but before she could protest Kara was gone, joining her sister and Sam in the living-room. They had gotten very close and Lena forgot about being caught in her totally unjustified jealousy for a moment. 

"Alex, don’t make out with Sam on the first night out, please."

The two women blushed and separated, looking not the least little bit sorry. 

"Yeah, Sam. Maybe you could take her on a date first."

Sam was deep red but she looked at Lena straight in the eyes. 

"Maybe you should do the same."

It was Lena’s turn to blush, she knew perfectly what Sam had meant but she ignored her. It was Kara who was the oblivious one and saved her. 

"I don’t think Alex wants to go on a date with Lena, Sam…"

Sam just looked at Kara in silence, not knowing what to answer to that while Alex burst out laughing.

"My sister everyone, the most oblivious person on Earth."

***

After that, Kara went to every practice she could. Which was… a lot. She spent so much time listening to Lena playing that she almost turned in late some of her papers. That’s why she started working on her papers while listening to Lena. It felt good not to be alone while she worked and the classical music actually helped with her focus. Well, when she was not staring at how beautiful Lena was at least… Which is what she was doing when Lena raised her head and looked at her. She noticed the sketch book in Kara’s hands. She was smirking and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren’t you supposed to be writing?"

Kara shook her head with a shy smile.

"I’m working on my art project."

"Which is?"

Kara blushed as she looked briefly at her drawing.

"I have to present a piece of art of my own creation."

"Oh."

"I’m drawing you, is that okay?"

Lena nodded carefully and not knowing what to say, resumed her playing. Her notes were lighter and Kara was surprised by the joy her music seemed to express. It was rare, the tunes were usually much more somber. Kara decided to continue her drawing, she almost regretting not having a canvas with her paint because she felt like this called for a lot of colors. But she would add them later, at her apartment. Her memory never faulted her when it came to Lena so she didn’t doubt she would make her justice. She drew, Lena’s face, her delicate hands on the keyboard, her legs and the soft movements of her hair. Finally, she drew the piano, she tried to recreate how imposing and sophisticated it was. It had been a while since she had enjoyed sketching so much but it felt like she couldn’t stop. She drew for three hours and Lena played all along. She only stopped once in a while to drink. She even looked at Kara while she played easier parts, amazed by the concentration on the blonde’s face. She was struck by her beauty and true kindness and she surprised herself by wanting to spend more and more time with her. 

At the end of the third hour, Lena stopped playing, looking at Kara expectantly. The blonde didn’t stop right away, it took her a few minutes to notice that the music had stopped. She was way too focused on reinforcing the lines of her drawing to feel Lena’s stare burning through her skin. But eventually she did, her gaze met Lena’s and she smiled softly. 

"I’m sorry, were you waiting for me?"

"I was, but don’t worry, you can keep drawing if you want."

Kara shook her head, closing her sketchbook. 

"Will you show me?"

"When I’m done, I promise."

Lena nodded and bit her lower lip, looking at the piano expectantly. 

"Hey Kara?"

Kara walked to Lena, stepping onto the stage and close to her friend. 

"Would you… Would you like to try?"

Kara nodded slowly, it was probably a bad idea. Being around Lena was hard enough, she didn’t know how she would do with such close proximity. In the past month she had learnt a lot about Lena, how she loved donuts and burgers but ate them sparsely, how she enjoyed reading late into the night and hated getting up in the morning. She knew all Harry Potter movies by heart and had once spent two hours debating with some of her friends how accurate the physic of laser saber was. With every little detail, she grew more attached to Lena. The crush was growing and it was becoming dangerous. But as bad as the idea was, Kara craved the proximity.   
She sat on the stool with Lena beside her. She felt Lena’s slim fingers putting her own on the keyboard. She pressed softly on the keys with Kara, helping her feel the music. Kara repressed a shiver, Lena’s hands on hers felt so good, she wished she could have that all the time. 

"What do you want to play?"

Lena’s voice was low and directly in Kara’s ear. Kara finally realized how close they were and blushed deeply. 

"Can you… Can you show me the first movement of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata?"

Lena seemed a bit surprised by it but didn’t question it. 

"It’s not easy to play, but I can show you the first notes, I think you can do it."

Kara cleared her throat and followed what Lena showed her, it was rough and not at the right pace. She kept messing up but it kind of sounded like the Moonlight Sonata and Lena laughed with her, putting her hands on hers, on the small of her back to help her straighten her posture and on her shoulders to force her to move her arms rather than her whole body. They played for half an hour and when they decided they wanted to stop, none of them wanted to leave the other. Kara remembered that her sister was out of town for a conference tonight so she did the only logical thing she could think of. 

"Do you want to come over at my place tonight? We could eat take out and watch a movie?"

"Would your sister be okay with that?"

Kara nodded and smiled. 

"She’s out of town tonight, she won’t mind." 

Lena smiled brightly, putting on her shoes. 

"I would love that, I just have to go to my apartment first, get some comfy clothes and maybe a bottle of wine?" 

"You know I’m not twenty-one yet, right?"

Lena shrugged. "Me neither, doesn’t mean I can’t have a good taste in alcohol."

Kara chuckled and shook her head adoringly.

"Alright, I’ll text you my address you can meet me there whenever you’re ready."

"Sounds good!" 

Without thinking, Lena left a kiss on Kara’s cheek and walked to her car, leaving a blushing Kara behind. 

***

Lena knocked on Kara’s door an hour later and smiled brightly when the blonde opened. As promised, she held in her hand a bottle of red wine and was dressed much more casual than usual. She had tight jeans on with a NCU sweater. Her hair was still down but oddly she had a brighter lipstick on and a bit of eye shadow. 

"You look beautiful."

Lena blushed and rolled her eyes. 

"I’m wearing jeans, Kara."

"And they look good on you."

She stepped aside, letting Lena come in. She took the bottle of wine and opened it, serving two glasses. They sat on the couch, Kara still shaken by this new look on Lena. They started talking about everything and nothing, laughing. They were sitting very close on the couch, their knees brushing while they emptied the bottle. Somewhen along the night they ordered pizzas, the movie was long forgotten as they talked the night away. 

They were tipsy when they quieted down, they had shifted. They were shoulder against shoulder, Lena’s head against her. 

"Kara, can you show me some of your drawings?"

The question was coming out of nowhere but it made Kara smile. 

"Sure, they’re in my room."

They stood up and Lena saw Kara’s room for the first time. It was all in pastel tones, very soothing. She saw an easel in a corner and a large desk with papers scattered across it. A huge painting was hung on the wall, representing a beach under a gorgeous sunrise. Lena wondered briefly if it was something Kara had painted and if it meant anything to her but momentarily forgot about it when Kara gave her an old sketchbook. 

"It’s an old sketchbook from last year, I can’t show you the new one, there’s your drawing on it and it’s not done yet."

Lena nodded, sitting on the bed as she looked at the different drawings. Some were colored, other were just in black and white. It went from portrait to landscape, small doodles and cartoons and Lena loved all of it. Kara was really talented, she couldn’t wait to see how her drawing would come out. 

"It’s amazing, Kara. Everything is so beautiful…"

Kara was dizzy, the alcohol making her head buzz and she giggled as she answered. 

"Not as beautiful as you."

Lena blushed and shook her head. 

"Don’t be ridiculous."

"I’m not, I promise."

Kara lied down on her bed, Lena following her. They were lying next to each other and Lena could see the painting from here. 

"Did you paint this?"

She could see Kara nod from the corner of her eyes. 

"It’s the first sunset I saw after I got adopted by the Danvers."

Lena turned on her side, looking at Kara while she told her story. 

"I didn’t know you were adopted."

"I was thirteen, my parents died in a fire. But the Danvers were incredible to me and Alex too. So it could have been worse."

Lena was holding Kara’s hand and really wanted to kiss her. She stopped herself though, because she was drunk, and Kara was too. 

"You know, I was adopted too. When I was four. It’s Lillian who made me learn piano, it’s probably the only good thing she did for me."

"Well, you’re amazing at piano now, it’s incredible. I could listen to you play for hours."

Lena chuckled, interlacing her fingers with Kara.

"It’s funny because what you like about my music is actually my biggest flaw in a contest."

Kara frowned, looking at Lena.

"I don’t respect the tempo."

Kara didn’t seem to really understand so she continued.

"You know how when you play music, there’s a tempo, a rhythm, to respect. Well, I don’t like to follow it. I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s very small but it’s what gives this impression that the music changes each time I play it. Well, that’s what my teacher told me."

"It’s a bit like drawing. There are basic rules, and not following them allows you to find your own way of drawing, your own style. It makes it real and special."

Lena nodded, her eyes closing. She rarely stayed up so late and she was tired. Kara noticed, smiling.

"Come on, I have a spare toothbrush and I’ll give you some pj’s."

Lena nodded and sleepily followed Kara to the bathroom. She slowly brushed her teeth and changed while Kara did the same in her sister’s bathroom. She helped Lena settle in her bed, putting a bottle of water next to her. Lena looked impossibly cute in her pj’s and she just wanted to cuddle up with her. 

"Well, I’m gonna leave you to it?"

Lena was frowning, sitting in the bed. 

"You’re not sleeping here?"

Kara shook her head with a soft smile. 

"I was thinking of sleeping in Alex’s room, is that okay?"

Lena shrugged. 

"It _is_ okay, but you could sleep here if you want? There’s enough room for two…"

Alcohol made Lena a bit braver and she was really glad for it when Kara nodded, getting into bed next to Lena. She turned off the light, her heart beating just a little too fast for someone who got into bed next to her friend. Alcohol was never good with her, it made her overthink things but when she felt a shy hand pass over her stomach to settle on the other side of her body and Lena’s head on her shoulder, her brain stopped working. Lena was cuddling her. A big smile broke on her face and got even bigger when Lena whispered next to her. 

"Is that… Is that okay?"

Kara brought her closer to her, kissing the top of her head. 

"Yeah."

Kara’s voice was barely above a whisper but it was enough. She felt Lena’s smile and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the slow breathing of her friend. 

***

Lena woke up the next morning feeling happier than she had in a long time. She noticed that she was alone but the frown was gone before it even formed when she heard soft music playing in the living room and Kara singing along. She smiled, remembering why she was happy. She looked down at the cute pj’s she was wearing and got up, walking to the kitchen where Kara was dancing while cooking what she thought to be pancakes. 

"Good morning."

"Morning Lena!"

Lena sat at kitchen table, thanking Kara as she took a sip out of her coffee. 

"You have a beautiful voice."

Kara shrugged, blushing a little as she put two pancakes on Lena’s plate. 

"Thanks, did you sleep well?"

Lena nodded and moaned as the food melted in her mouth. Kara blushed and ate her own food. The morning passed by quickly and Lena was very aware of the domesticity and Kara’s presence next to her. She really wanted to kiss her, the night before they had bonded on an even deeper level, bringing them closer than ever and she had slept better than she had in a very long time. She was thinking about Kara under the shower, and how she could tell her that she had developed feelings for her. She considered her her best friend and didn’t want to ruin it but knew that her feelings might be reciprocated, so she thought about a plan, a declaration, something worth Kara and all the happiness she had brought her. 

***

Everything fell into place a week later. They hadn’t seen each other since their girls night and Lena couldn’t miss Kara more. They had texted throughout the week, but nothing could replace Kara’s presence at her practices and her silly jokes when they had coffee together. She had rehearsed her piece all week, it had been created especially for Kara and she had never been so nervous to play in front of the blonde before. She had asked Kara to come at six, knowing they would be alone in the building. At five to six, the door to the auditorium opened and Lena smiled as she saw her favorite blonde enter. 

Kara was almost nervous when she entered the room, mostly because Lena had seemed nervous herself and also because she had finished her drawing and wanted to show it to Lena and hoped she would like it. The auditorium was different from the other times. The stage was lit up, but so was a particular spot on the first row. Seeing the smile on Lena’s face, Kara understood she was expected to sit there. A bouquet of twenty four red roses waited for her there with a small note: _"Only for you, hope you like it."_. Kara looked up at Lena with confusion on her face but Lena was looking at her keyboard. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she started playing. The music was the softest Kara had ever heard, it was joyful and delicate, putting a spell on her. Kara had never heard this music before but it felt familiar, like she had lived it already. And maybe she had. It started slow, a bit tentatively, like Lena wasn’t too sure of the notes she was playing but her hands were steady on the instrument. As the piece progressed, everything became clearer, energetic and sunnier. Kara started to understand what was written on the card. This music, it was them, it was their story.   
Kara listened, with a bright smile, all her attention was on Lena, on her face, her hands. Her whole being was in a trance. The last part of the music was probably meant to be calm but she could see that Lena couldn’t help herself but play fast and with passion. The blonde felt it in her soul, because that’s what happened to her each time Lena was around. 

When Lena stopped playing, she was breathless. She wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to look at Kara, afraid of what she would see there. What if she didn’t get it? What if she had been wrong and the feelings were not reciprocated. When she raised her head, Kara wasn’t in her seat and she could already feel the tears coming up. They didn’t have time to fall though, because she felt Kara’s hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a bright smile on her face. She was about to talk but immediately, Kara put her lips on Lena’s. It was quick, barely a second, but enough to tell Lena that she wasn’t crazy. The brunette didn’t really move afterwards and Kara thought she had overstepped. 

"I’m sorry, I thought…"

She didn’t get to finish. Lena was standing, her hands cupping the blonde’s face, she kissed Kara deeply. Lena felt hands on her waist, bringing her closer. Kara was overwhelmed by the softness of her lips, the warmth that the brunette brought her. She was so happy she could cry. She was drowning in the floral scent that always seemed to come from Lena. Quickly, the kiss deepened, tongue mixing with lips and teeth. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Lena bit her lower lip, making her moan quietly so Kara reciprocated by putting her hands under Lena’s shirt, stopping on her hips. She let her fingers appreciate the softness of her skin. She could feel goosebump forming from the excitation on finally being close to Kara like that. It’s only when they eagerly stepped back into the piano and the keys made a loud noise that they stopped, giggling like two teenagers. 

"I’ve been wanting to do that in forever…"

Kara’s smile matched Lena’s, she was shining with happiness. 

"Me too… Thank you for the roses."

Lena blushed, hiding her face in the crook of Kara’s neck. She was holding Kara’s tee-shirt tightly, making sure she didn’t go away. 

"It was corny."

Kara chuckled, the sound resonating in the empty room. 

"It was, but I loved it. And I have something for you too, not as good as a piece of music written just for me but hopefully you’ll like it."

Kara walked to her seat, missing having Lena in her arms immediately. She knew she was a goner and that there was no way she would ever let her go. She took a large frame from behind the seat and handed it to Lena with a shy smile. 

"You finished it?"

"Yeah, but I don’t feel like sharing it with my class, so it’s just for you."

Lena opened it carefully and gasped as she saw the drawing for the first time. Kara had put colors on it. The drawing was very realistic, Lena almost felt like it was a photograph, but the colors, they made all the difference. Somehow, Kara had managed to draw the music that came out of the piano this afternoon. The drawing was alive, much like Lena’s music, and it was beautiful. 

"Kara… This is…"

"Do you like it?"

Lena put it down and hugged Kara close. 

"It’s incredible, thank you, thank you so much."

Kara’s arms were around her, holding her close, and Lena’s scent embraced her. She felt perfectly happy and at peace. Lena raised her head and kissed Kara again, happy that she could and intending to do that a lot more in the future. She felt her sigh and melt into the kiss. Kara smiled, silently thanking the gods for her lack of sense of direction, if only she had known that getting lost would bring her home, she would have done it much sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end for this story, but worry not, for I have other things in preparation! 
> 
> I wish you all an amazing weekend, please leave a comment and a lil' kudo and if you want to chat, you can find me on Tumblr at Xazera! 
> 
> Love y'all,   
> Xoxo, SCF :3

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of it, it gives me joy and warm my smol and frozen heart (Norway is a super cold country, in case you were wondering), thanks for reading, the second part will be posted on Friday evening because it's already written, I just wanted to change some stuff!


End file.
